Dentro del laberinto
by Himemi
Summary: Dios esto empieza a desvariar demasiado... Bueno capitulo 4 up a ver que os parece.Sakura esta atrapada dentro del mangekyou de Itachi intentando rescatar a Sasuke
1. Sasuke, Sakura e Itachi

**Disclaimers:** Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertence. De hecho la historia tampoco pues es una adaptación de la película Labyrinth

**Sumary:** Sasuke es atrapado por el mangekyu de Itachi y Sakura le pide que lo libere. -¿Lo quieres? Ven a por él. – ItaSakuSasu Basado en la película de Jim Henson Labyrinth.

**Aclaración:** No es un universo alterno. Los personajes son (o tratan de ser los originales de Kishimoto) aunque en cierto modo podría serlo ya que se desarrolla todo dentro del mangekyu de Itachi…

-Hablan los personajes -

"_Piensan los personajes" _

(Mis comentarios sin sentido)

**Canción.**

_**Palabras con aclaración al final. **_

Bueno siento no continuar (por ahora) la otra historia que tengo empezada pero necesito un cambio antes de volver a ella porque si no me cansaré y la dejaré a medias y no quiero hacer eso porque me gusta acabar lo que empiezo. Así que no os preocupéis que la otra tendrá final. Lo que no sé es cuando, pero lo tendrá antes del 2007, os lo aseguro.

A ver, amantes del SakuNaru del ItaNaru, NaruSasu y demas Itasx, Sakux y sasux. Por favor no me matéis. Pero estos tres personajes eran los que mejor cuadraban con la historia. Aunque bueno Sasuke está un poco de adorno. Pero ya está bien de que siempre sean las chicas las que están de florero :P

Como Labyrinth es un musical alguno de los capítulos serán además songfics con las letras de las canciones de la película n.n

Bueno y ya sin más rodeos ¡que empiece el show!

**Capítulo 1: Itachi, Sakura y Sasuke.**

Sakura estaba enfadada. Muy enfadada. Sasuke había vuelto a Konoha, pero su única preocupación seguía siendo acabar con su hermano. No le importaba lo que Naruto había sufrido para traerlo de vuelta. No le importaba lo que ELLA había sufrido en su ausencia. Él sólo los culpaba por matar al único hombre que podría haberlo ayudado a vengarse de su hermano. Orochimaru había caído a manos de Naruto, mientras Sakura evitaba que el menor de los Uchiha lo ayudase (a Orochimaru se entiende). Sasuke pensaba (y pensaba bien :P) que aún no tenía la fuerza necesaria para enfrentarse a él. A pesar del odio y de los tres años de entrenamiento con el sannin aún era débil.

**It's only forever  
Not long at all  
Lost and lonely**

(Sólo es para siempre

No es tan largo, en absoluto

Perdido y solo)

Sakura lo miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Mientras Sasuke continuaba hablando con aquella frialdad que lo caracteriza –Te odio. Eres una pesada. No sirves para nada, eres débil y quieres que yo también lo sea. –Sakura no pudo contenerse más y exclamó. -¡Ojalá no te hubiera conocido! ¡Ojalá te hubiera matado también a ti tu hermano! ¡Ojalá no volviera a verte nunca! –Y diciendo esto salió corriendo de allí. Por supuesto que ella no pensaba nada de aquello que había dicho. Pero quería herirlo, quería herirlo como él la había herido a ella. Las lágrimas salían de sus ojos formando pequeñas estelas mientras ella corría en dirección a ninguna parte.

**No one can blame you  
For walking away  
Too much rejection  
No love injection  
**

(Nadie puede culparte por irte.

Demasiado rechazo

Sin amor que te empuje) (bueno esto es una interpretación de la traducción literal de la frase)

Cansada de no ir a ningún lado, se dejó caer a los pies de un árbol y lloró amargamente. Lloró por todos los años de sufrimiento, por todos los sueños a los que había renunciado para traerlo de vuelta, lloró por ser incapaz de hacerle entrar en razón, pero sobre todo, lloró porque él jamás sería suyo. Porque jamás la amaría del mismo modo que ella lo amaba a él. El cansancio y los nervios habían hecho mella en la kunoichi que, agotada se abandonó en los brazos de morfeo (No, no es ningún personaje nuevo de la serie, se refiere a morfeo el mitológico, vamos que se **_quedo sopa_** la pobre)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Life can be easy  
It's not always swell **

(la vida puede ser facil,

no siempre es amarga)

Una tremenda explosión sacó a la kunoichi de sus sueños. -¿Pero que…? Una oscura humareda se alzaba en mitad del bosque. "_Sasuke" _Pensó alarmada la Pelirrosa. Pues la explosión había surgido de donde, no hacía mucho, había estado discutiendo con el moreno. Se levantó en un suspiro y salió corriendo en aquella dirección esperando que nada malo le hubiese ocurrido a su amigo.

Al llegar al claro dónde había dejado a Sasuke casi le da un ataque cardíaco. El pequeño de los Uchiha tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte, mientras su hermano miraba con una fría sonrisa a la recién llegada. Sakura se paró en seco y solo pudo articular una palabra -¡Tú…! –La sonrisa del mayor se ensanchó –Yo… -Sakura por fin recupero el habla. -¿Qué le has hecho? –Nada, je, sólo está prisionero dentro de su propia mente. –Libéralo. Deja que se vaya. –No –respondió Itachi. –Devuélvemelo. –Dijo la kunoichi perdiendo la calma. -¿Qué te lo devuelva? ¿Acaso es tuyo? –Él es mi amigo –El uchiha soltó una risa despectiva. –Amistad… ¿Qué clase de amigo ha sido para ti? Ni siquiera te ha dado las gracias por salvarle la vida.

**Don't tell me truth hurts, little girl  
'Cause it hurts like hell (echo)  
**

(No me digas que la verdad hiere, pequeña.

Porque hiere como el infierno.)

–unas lágrimas afloraron a los ojos de Sakura. Pero se las tragó con dignidad. –Eso no importa, Devuélveme a Sasuke. -¿Tanto lo quieres? Entonces ven a por él.

La kunoichi se movió a la velocidad del rayo. En un parpadeo estaba delante del moreno dispuesta a darle un puñetazo. Pero algo la agarró por detrás y le susurró en el oído –Así no, pequeña… Te propongo un juego. –Un escalofría recorrió la espalda de la joven. No podía mover ni un músculo. La tenía bien agarrada. -¿Un juego…? –Sakura sintió como la soltaban, pero lo último que vio antes de desmayarse fueron unos aterradores ojos rojos.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Despertó en una cómoda cama. No sabía dónde estaba ni que hacía allí. Entonces recordó las palabras _"te propongo un juego" _ Habría empezado ya el juego. Si era así ¿Por qué aún no conocía las reglas? Una puerta se abrió a su derecha y por ella entro Itachi. -¿Dónde esta Sasuke? – ¿Otra vez él? Olvídalo. Te he traído un regalo, mira esto Sakura - Dijo Itachi sacando de la nada una pequeña pelota de cristal. -¿Qué es eso? -¿Esto? No es más que una bola de cristal, pero si sabes usarla te mostrará todos tus sueños. Pero este juguete no está hecho para niñas que se preocupan por un shinobi tan débil. Vuelve a Konoha olvídate de mi hermano y será tuyo. –Las lágrimas acudieron al rostro de Sakura. -¡No puedo! – Mira lo que te estoy dando. Te ofrezco tus sueños, Sakura, Todos tus sueños. -¡No! No lo quiero. Devuélveme a Sasuke ¡Por favor!

Una mueca de disgusto se dibujó en la cara de Itachi. –Sakura ¡No me desafíes! No eres rival para mí. – Sakura retrocedió unos pasos amedrentada. Aún así repitió su ruego -¡Devuélvemelo! –Está bien. Pero ya te dije que si querías recuperarlo tendrías que venir a por él. Y diciendo esto fijó sus encarnados ojos en ella.

Se encontraban en la cima de una colina. El paisaje era increíble. La luna llena brillaba entre las nubes bañando todo lo que alcanzaba la vista con distintos tonos de plata. Sakura no pudo evitar una exclamación de asombro –¡Es precioso!

**But down in the underground (oh oh oh oh oh)  
You'll find someone true (down underground)  
Down in the underground (oh oh oh oh oh)  
A land serene (oh oh oh oh)  
A crystal moon, ah, ah**

(Pero abajo en Underground (lo dejo sin traducir porque lo interpreto como el nombre de un lugar)

Encontrarás a alguien auténtico

Abajo en Underground

Una tierra tranquila

Una luna de cristal) **  
**

Entonces Sakura lo vio: Un enorme laberinto al pie de la colina, y allí en medio del mismo un castillo se alzaba imponente. –Allí está mi castillo, en él encontrarás a Sasuke. Tienes 13 horas para llegar, si no… Lo mataré. –Sakura tenía un millón de preguntas en la cabeza, pero sólo logró formular una de ellas -¿Dónde… dónde estamos? –En ninguna parte. Este lugar es la conjunción de tres mentes. La tuya, la mía y la de Sasuke. Y dentro del laberinto encontrarás una mezcla de las tres. Pero ten en cuenta mis palabras, si tu mente muere aquí tu cuerpo también morirá. –Sakura le dirigió una última mirada al moreno y salió disparada hacia el Laberinto. Itachi sonrió, jamás podría salir de allí.

**It's only forever  
Not long at all  
Lost and lonely  
That's underground  
Underground**

(Sólo es para siempre

No es tan largo, en absoluto

Perdido y solo

Es Underground

Underground)

Cuando la muchacha volvió a mirar a la cima el Uchiha había desaparecido. Sakura llegó corriendo a la muralla que rodeaba el laberinto. Ahora sólo tenía que encontrar una entrada…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Na:**

No se cómo lo hago pero soy incapaz de escribir capítulos largos…

Bueno este es el primer capítulo, no seáis muy crueles. Bueno si dejáis reviews podéis serlo todo lo que queráis n.n Por cierto ahora que me fijo esta canción también serviría para hacer un songfic de Gaara mmm me gusta la idea n.n

**Glosario:**

**_quedarse sopa: _**Dormirse.


	2. ¿Un laberinto sin disyunciones?

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia es una adaptación de la película de Jim Henson Dentro del laberinto.

-Hablan los personajes -

"_Piensan los personajes" _

(Mis comentarios sin sentido)

_**Palabras con aclaración al final.**_

** Nota: **si os habéis leído el primer cap antes de que subiera el segundo volveroslo a leer porque he cambiado algunas cosillas_**  
**_

**Capítulo 2¿Un laberinto sin disyunciones?.**

Sakura llegó a la muralla que rodeaba el laberinto y empezó a caminar bordeándola, cuando de pronto tropezó con algo que estaba tirado en el suelo. – ¡Auch! –Se quejó "la cosa" –Deberías mirar por dónde vas –Y tu no deberías tumbarte en mitad del paso –Contestó la pelirrosa a la defensiva, sin ni siquiera pararse a mirar con qué se había tropezado. –Las mujeres siempre tan problemáticas –¿Shikamaru? –Preguntó Sakura mirando al chico castaño que la observaba desde el suelo -¿Se puede saber que haces aquí? –Pff esto es demasiado problemático¿Acaso no soy parte de tu mente? -¿De mi mente? – Preguntó la chica algo confundida –¡Pues claro! Tú me conoces has hablado conmigo y formo parte de tus recuerdos…

-Está bien -Aceptó Sakura –Creo que lo entiendo- "Eso quiere decir que me voy a encontrar a algunos conocidos por aquí", por cierto ¿Sabes dónde está la puerta? –Shikamaru miró al cielo como si pensara la respuesta. Al cabo de unos minutos Sakura perdió la paciencia. -¿Lo sabes o no lo sabes? -¿El qué? –Sakura levantó los ojos en una mueca de disgusto -¿Dónde está la puerta? -¿Qué puerta? –Sakura, furiosa, pego una patada a una piedra que voló unos cuantos kilómetros antes de detenerse. –¡Eres imposible! –No, soy Shikamaru. -¿Es que no vas a darme ninguna respuesta? –Shikamaru la miro con una sonrisa en la cara. La joven kunoichi volvió a la carga con un suspiro de frustración -¿Por dónde se entra al laberinto? –Esa pregunta está mejor. –

Sin levantarse del suelo Shikamaru le señaló una abertura que, o bien no estaba ahí hacía cinco segundos, o bien la joven había sido incapaz de verla. ¿Seguro que quieres pasar al laberinto? –Sakura dio un paso en el interior de aquel laberinto y lo que vio la dejó sin habla. En frente suya se alzaba otra muralla que, junto con la exterior, formaba un estrecho callejón. Este parecía seguir recto tanto a su derecha como a su izquierda. Tanto los muros como el suelo estaban hechos de piedra y aquí y allá podían verse enredaderas trepando por las paredes o ramas tiradas en el suelo.

¿Y bien¿Por dónde irás? –Preguntó Shikamaru incorporándose. -¿Hacia dónde irías tú? –Dijo Sakura -¿Yo? No iría hacia ningún lado –Respondió el chico. –Está bien- repuso Sakura. –No es necesario que me ayudes más. ¡Tus respuestas no me sirven de nada! –El castaño volvió a tumbarse y, dándole la espalda a la joven dijo –Un ninja debe ver siempre más allá. –Y se volvió a dormir. Sakura se fue refunfuñando por el camino de la izquierda. -¡Valiente ayuda¡Pero será vago el tío! –Y otras cosas similares.

Llevaba un buen rato andando, pero lo que veía no le parecía normal. Los laberintos solían tener quiebros, caminos, separaciones, cruces. Pero aquel sólo seguía y seguía en línea recta sin tener un fin. Sakura echó a correr esperando llegar a algún lado. Pero el laberinto sólo continuaba en una línea recta interminable. Cansada se dejó caer apoyada en una pared. –Hola –Sakura se sobresaltó al escuchar una voz, pero por más que miró a todos lados no pudo descubrir nada. –No es bueno malgastar la primavera de la vida tirada en el suelo. –En es momento Sakura reparó en una mancha verde camuflada entre una enredadera que subía por la pared. -¿Gai sensei? – ¡OOOOOOS! -Respondió el aludido levantando un pulgar. Sakura miró alucinada al maestro que apenas levantaba un palmo del suelo. Parecía sacado de una película, concretamente de "cariño he encogido al sensei" Sakura miró a Maito que seguía en su pose "Guay" (Sí, eso pero sin u)

Eres una chica joven, estás en la flor de la vida. Vamos levántate y sigue tu camino. –Pero es que no hay un camino esto solo sigue y sigue sin más. –Te equivocas, hay un montón de entradas pero tú no las ves… Por ejemplo ahí mismo tienes una. Sakura miró el muro que tenía delante sin comprender. -¡Sólo es una pared! –Te equivocas, levántate y compruébalo tu misma. Sakura se levantó y se fue acercando a la pared con una mano extendida, pesaba que en cualquier momento tocaría el muro, pero grande fue su sorpresa al comprobar que no era así. El muro que tenía delante pertenecía a otro callejón. Pero estaba camuflado con los muros del callejón anterior formando una ilusión óptica que camuflaba la entrada.

Sakura se volvió encantada hacia Gai. –Muchas gracias. –Dijo yendo hacia la izquierda. –Espera exclamo Gai-sensei. No deberías ir por ese camino, es mejor que tomes el otro. Sakura volvió a dar las gracias al jounin y se adentró hacia la derecha. –Menos mal –murmuró Gai –Si hubiera ido hacia el otro lado habría ido derecha al castillo. (si Sakura se entera lo mata)

Sakura se adentró en el laberinto, llegando a un espacio un poco más abierto. Sakura daba vueltas por los recovecos y las esquinas tratando de encontrar un camino que la sacase de allí. Entonces Sakura tuvo una idea, sacó un kunai y fue esculpiendo en las baldosas del suelo por el que caminaba pequeñas flechas que señalaban a los caminos por los que se metía. Más lo que ella no sabía es que cada vez que hacía una de aquellas marcas de la tierra salían pequeños Zetsus vestidos con la capa del Akatsuki que, o bien le daban la vuelta a la baldosa ocultado la flecha, o bien cambiaban ésta de posición señalando otro camino completamente distinto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras en el castillo, Itachi se divertía torturando a su hermano. -¿Qué te parece estúpido hermanito? Esa niña no tiene ninguna posibilidad de salvarte jejeje –Sasuke se intentaba liberara de aquellas cadenas que lo sujetaban a la enormee cruz de madera. Acabará perdida en mi laberinto y tú morirás. Pero no te preocupes a ella no la dañare. Será mía.

Mientras decía todas estas cosas iba clavando kunais en el cuerpo de su hermano que se retorcía de dolor (sí, sufreee asqueroso Sasuke muahahaha. Eeem estooo quería decir… En fin creo que se me notan mis preferencias uuU )

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura se estaba desesperando, a pesar de sus marcas no conseguía llegar a ningún sitio. Tenía dos caminos para elegir y se decidió por el de la izquierda, así que puso una marca en el suelo y se adentro en el pasadizo. Cuando llegó al final descubrió consternada que era un callejón sin salida. Pero el esfuerzo no había sido en vano, pues al dar marcha atrás y volver sobre sus pasos descubrió que la baldosa en la que había puesto la flecha señalaba hacia el lado contrario al que debería. Sakura se sentó en el suelo frustrada. -¡Están cambiando las flechas¡Esto es horrible!

En ese momento Sakura oyó una risa despectiva –Je¿Estás perdida? –Sakura se movió hacia el lugar donde provenía la voz, que era el callejón del que acababa de salir y se encontró con Neji, bueno, más bien debería decir que se encontró con Nejis. Puesto que había dos, detrás de los cuales se ocultaban otras dos tímidas Hinatas. –¿Pero que es esto? –Dijo ella alarmada- Hace un momento esto era un callejón sin salida –Donde no hay salida es detrás de ti. -Contestó Neji con cierta superioridad. Sakura se dio la vuelta alarmada para descubrir que en el lugar en el que estaba antes la entrada del callejón ahora se alzaba otro enorme muro de piedra. -¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer ahora? –El moreno miró a la joven kunoichi y le dijo. Tienes que elegir una de las puertas -Diciendo esto señalo tras de si dos puertas – una te llevará al castillo y la otra a una muerte segura – Bien ¿Y cual es cual? –Nosotros no lo sabemos -dijo el otro Neji. -Las únicas que pueden ayudarte son ellas. –Agregó refiriéndose a las dos Hinatas que tenía tras de sí. –y sólo les puedes hacer una pregunta. –Pero –Interrumpió el primer Neji -Has de saber que una de ellas siempre miente, mientras que la otra siempre dice la verdad.

Sakura observó un instante a las dos Hinatas, ambas tenían la vista fija en el suelo. ¿Qué podía preguntarles? Y entonces se le ocurrió. Se volvió a una cualquiera de las dos y le pregunto -¿Si le preguntase a la otra si esta puerta me lleva al castillo ¿Qué me diría? –Hinata se sonrojo y dijo –Te di-diría q-que s-si –Je entonces lo que tengo que hacer es coger la otra puerta. –¡Espera! –La paró Neji. ¿Cómo estas tan seguro? Ella podría mentir. Entonces la otra diría la verdad y la respuesta sería Sí. –Pero podría ser la otra quien mintiese –repuso el otro Neji –Entonces ella diría la verdad y la respuesta seguiría siendo si. –Neji miró una última vez a Sakura y dijo -Tu misma –Y los cuatro shinobis dejaron a Sakura el paso libre hacia la puerta que había elegido.

-Jajaj –Río Sakura –Esto empieza a ser pan comido. ¡Prepárate Itachi! –Y diciendo esto enfiló por la puerta. Pero algo no iba bien porque sintió como el suelo cedía bajo sus pies. -¡Aaaaah! –Gritó desesperada. Pero entonces sintió que algo la agarraba. Cuando miro para ver que era vio un montón de brazos de madera que la sujetaban. Por alguna razón esos brazos le resultaban familiares. Y tanto que le resultaban familiares, los había visto en su primer examen chuunin. Eran los brazos de Karasu, la marioneta de Kankuro. Una voz familiar resonó en el pozo en el que había caído ¿Y bien?. ¿A dónde quieres ir?. ¿Arriba o abajo? –Sakura miró hacia arriba y vio a Kankuro sentado en dos de aquellos brazos. –Bueno como vengo de arriba supongo que quiero ir abajo –Has elegido abajo. –Dijo Kankuro –Y súbitamente los brazos empezaron a llevarla hacia abajo. Mientras se oian pequeñas risas provenientes del shinobi de la arena. –¡Espera! –Gritó Sakura -¿He escogido mal? –Preguntó angustiada, mas no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

Sakura podía ver el final del pozo acercarse y entonces se acabaron lo brazos de madera y Sakura cayó sentada sobre su culo con un sonoro ¡PAF!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi observaba a Sakura a través de al pequeña bola de cristal. –Está en el olvidadero. –Dijo a una pequeña multitud de Kisames que lo rodeaban. –Eso está bien ¿no? -Dijeron algunos La mirada de Itachi era preocupante -No debería haber llegado tan lejos. Ya debería haberse rendido. Nunca se rendirá. Dijo Sasuke desde su cruz. –Ya verás como sí. Enviaré a alguien que la lleve de vuelta al principio. Ya verás como se rinde cando tenga que empezar todo de nuevo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura seguía sentada en el suelo cuando oyó unos pasos aproximarse. Se levantó y se puso en posición defensiva ¿Qué era aquello que la acechaba en la oscuridad?

**Na: **Bueno aquie está el segundo cap dejadme algún review porfi porfi que me hacen mucha ilu y me dan fuerzas para continuar la historia n.n**  
**

**Comentarios:**

Yuuhi-Kurenai-san: me alegra que te guste el fic, la verdad es que es una de mis pelis favoritas y me apetecía hacer una adaptación aNaruto jejej como puedes ver han aparecido más personajes: Gai, Zetsu, Kisame, Neji, Shikamaru Kankuro e Hinata. En el proximo capítulo aparecerán Lee, Akamaru, Naruto y Sasori. (o algo parecido) A ver si adivinas quien será quien jejej

Bueno dejo esa adivinanza para todos los que hayáis visto la peli y leído el fic ¿quien será Naruto¿Y Lee¿Y Sasori? jejej más en el proximo capítulo


	3. Bajo tierra

**Disclaimers: **ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece, y la idea original de la historia es de Jim Henson (bueno, eso creo :P).

-Hablan los personajes -

"_Piensan los personajes" _

(Mis comentarios sin sentido)

_**Palabras con aclaración al final. **_

**Capítulo 3: Bajo tierra**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura seguía sentada en el suelo cuando oyó unos pasos aproximarse. Se levantó y se puso en posición defensiva ¿Qué era aquello que la acechaba en la oscuridad?

Sakura dio un respingo cuando una luz se encendió detrás de ella, pero sonrío al ver quien era, Shikamaru la observaba apoyado en la pared, con una linterna en la mano. (Sí, lo sé en la peli es una vela, pero es que esto es más moderno :P) se acercó a él y le preguntó

-¿Qué es esto?

– Un olividadero –Respondió el castaño como si la respuesta fuese obvia. –El laberinto está lleno de ellos.

-¿Un olvidadero?-pregunto la pelirrosa confusa –Y eso ¿qué es?

EL castaño la miró de hito en hito antes de responder.

–Pues un lugar dónde se mete a la gente para olvidase de ella. No hay puertas ni ventanas sólo el agujero. Bueno, ahora lo que tienes que hacer es salir de aquí. Conozco un atajo para salir del laberinto.

-¡No! –Exclamó Sakura enfadada ¡No voy a salir de aquí! No pienso abandonar a Sasuke. Ya he llegado demasiado lejos.

-Ah no me dejas otra alternativa. Tendré que llevarte por la fuerza -Dijo Shikamaru poniendose detrás de ella –¡Kagemane no jutsu!

-Espera -Gritó Sakura -¿Por qué haces esto?

-Son órdenes de Itachi

-¿Y desde cuando sigues tú sus ordenes?

-Es demasiado problemático discutir con él.

Dijo empezando a andar hacia una pared, Sakura no pudo hacer otra cosa andar hacia ella también, pues estaba atrapada por la técnica de su compañero.

-¡Espera! –Si me ayudas a cruzar el laberinto te conseguiré una cita con Ino. Shikamaru se detuvo durante unos momentos. Como sopesando su oferta.

-No, dijo al fin, A Chouji le gusta Ino y no podría hacerle algo así a mi mejor amigo.

-Esta bien –dijo la kunoichi -¿qué te parece entonces una cita con Temari? Al oir ese nombre Shikamaru se paró de golpe.

-¿Cómo se que no me mientes?

-Bueno, como Naruto se ha hecho amigo de su hermano y yo salvé la vida de Kankuro, pues nos hemos hecho bastante amigas…

-¡Ah¡Qué problemático! -Suspiró Shikamaru. -Sé que me arrepentiré de esto. –Con estas palabras deshizo su técnica y dejó a Sakura libre de nuevo.

-Está bien te ayudará a llegar tan lejos cómo pueda. Pero no me pidas que discuta con Itachi, es demasiado problemático. -

Sakura sonrió. – ¡Trato hecho! –

Shikamru se agachó unmomento y levantó del suelo algo que parecía un trozo de madera y lo puso contra la pared. Lo deslizó hacia un lado como si fuera la puerta y un montón de pergaminos, kunais, shurikens y todo tipo de armas cayeron sobre él, mientras una camiseta de corte chino le daba en la cara.

-¡Vaya! –Dijo con fastidio –El armario de Tenten. Volvió a colocar la improvisada puerta en su sitio y la deslizó hacia el otro lado. –Por aquí.

Sakura observó que la puerta daba un pasadizo de piedra. Que se dividía en dos. Shikamaru tomo el camino de la derecha sin dudar. Pero entonces unas caras esculpidas en la roca, que a Sakura le recordaron bastante a las cabezas de los hokages de Konoha, empezaron a decir.

-¡No vayáis por ahí!

-¡Cuidado!

-Ese no es el camino

-Son falsas alarmas, -explicó Shikamaru- Encontrarás bastantes por el laberinto, sobre todo si vas por buen camino.

-¡Tened mucho cuidado!

-¡Cáyate! Exclamo molesto Shikamaru (Shikamaru¿molesto? Mira que suena raro)

-Lo siento, sólo hago mi trabajo –Explicó la roca, que tenía un notable parecido a la cabeza del primero.

-¡Qué problemático!

-cuidaos de…

-Basta ya pelmazos –cortó Shikamaru con voz cansada

-Oh por favor, hace tanto tiempo que no lo digo… -se quejó la cabeza del cuarto.

-Está bien –dijo el castaño con un suspiro –Pero no esperes que te hagamos caso.

-No, no, claro que no. –Dijo la piedra, y aclarándose la garganta continuó –El camino que tomaréis os llevará a una destrucción segura… ¡Muchas gracias!

-¡Oh¡oh! –Exclamó Sakura al ver una pelotita transparente rodando por el suelo. Empezaron a seguirla. Una sombra se agazapaba en una esquina y cuando llegaron observaron con terror que se trataba de Itachi. Shikamaru pudo esconderse antes de que le viera, pero Sakura que iba la primera siguiendo a la pelota tuvo que parar en seco para no chocar con él.

-¿Qué tal? Sakura ¿Te está gustando mi laberinto?

Sakura le lanzó una mirada desafiante y le replicó

–Es pan comido.

-Bien, entonces ¿Qué tal si complicamos el juego. –Itachi señaló a un reloj que había aparecido en la pared por arte de magia. Las manecillas de éste se empezaron a mover rápidamente. Reduciendo el tiempo que le quedaba a Sakura para salir del laberinto.

-¡No es justo! –Exclamó la chica.

-¡Je! –Itachi sonrió de manera maliciosa.

–La vida no es justa. Si quieres ser fuerte tienes que valerte del odio. Dices que mi laberinto es pan comido. Veamos que tal te sienta esta rebanada

-Y diciendo eso sacó una de sus pelotitas cristalinas y la tiró hacia una pared.

Sakura vio como una enorme bola se acercaba girando hacia ellos a toda velocidad. Shikamaru aprovecho que Itachi se había ido para salir de su escondite y coger a Sakura por el brazo.

-¡Es Chouji!

-¿Qué?

-¡Corre!

Shikamaru arrastro a Sakura pasillo arriba esperando encontrar un quiebro o un lugar donde meterse, pero parecía que el pasillo no tenía fin. Pero lo tenía. El problema es que acababa en un muro y no tenían lugar dónde meterse. Sakura se apoyó en una pared intentando fundirse con ella. Mientras veía a Chouji acercarse a ellos a toda velocidad. EL color había abandonado la cara de los dos jóvenes y Sakura parecía no recordar que aquello sólo estaba pasando dentro de su mente. Cuando ya lo creían todo perdido Sakura pisó una piedra y la pared que tenía a su espalda giró sobre si misma dejando a los dos shinobis en otro pasadizo.

Shikamaru miró a una de las paredes y señalando una escalerilla de metal que estaba clavada en la pared dijo

–Podríamos usar eso para salir de aquí.

Sakura miró al roñosa escalera

–¿Tenemos que subir por eso?

-A no ser que tengas un plan mejor.

Sakura miró a su alrededor y descubrió que la escalera era la unica salida posible de aquel lugar.

-Está bien. Si no hay más remedio.

–Concedió empezando a subir por la escalera. Sakura vio la muerte muy de cerca cuando uno de los peldaños cedió bajo su peso precipitándose al vacío. De no haber sido por Shikamaru que le ofreció una mano en el último momento ella habría sufrido el mismo destino.

Tras largos minutos de interminable subida ambos shinobis salieron a una plaza por la boca de un pozo. Ésta estaba completamente vacía de gente. Un sillón de piedra se podía ver en un lateral como se esperase a su dueño y un montón de arbustos rodeaban la plaza formando un laberinto de setos verdes. Que aquí y haya unían sus ramas creando pequeños arcos que daban salida a los pasillos de setos de detrás.

-¿Y ahora por dónde vamos? –Shikamaru se encogió de hombros y, ante la imposibilidad de responder a esa pregunta, se tumbo a mirar las nubes.

-Pues si que sirves de ayuda.

Sakura se volvió rápidamente al escuchar un ruido detrás de ella y comprobó con sorpresa que Kakashi ocupaba el sillón que había estado vacío segundos antes. Sakura observó divertida que Pakkun observaba los alrededores sentado sobre la cabeza del jonunin, mientras que éste no levantaba la vista de su última edición del Icha-Icha paradise.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Na: **

Bien, hasta aquí el capítulo tres otro día más que ahora me tengo que poner a estudiar. ¡Ah! Que dura es la vida del estudiante :P Espero que os haya gustado leer este capítulo tanto como a mi escribirlo.

En el capítulo anterior dije que en éste aparecerían también Sasori y Naruto, pero no me ha dado tiempo a llegar hasta ahí. Aún así no os preocupéis, que saldrán. Porque ya tengo pensado quien va a ser cada uno jejej. También saldrán mas adelante Lee y Akamaru Para los que también tengo elegidos los papeles.

Si queréis que salga algún personaje en concreto acepto ideas. Venga no seáis vagos y dejadme un review que os aseguro que se agradecen mucho. (Aunque sean amenazas de muerte, también se agradecen)

**Glosario:**

Vaya esto va a quedar vacío hoy, creo que no he puesto ninguna palabra extraña, si lo he hecho y no me he dado cuenta decídmelo y en el próximo capitulo os pongo el significado ¿vale?

**Comentarios:**

**KamiraEmina:** Siii quiero muchoc muchos muchos muchos reviews¡Cuantos más mejor! Así que te agradezco mucho que me hayas dejado uno n.n

Bueno espero que esta vez no te de tanta pereza leerlo, porque he intentado que los diálogos vayan con enters. Y sí, como digo yo, Itachi es muy malo ¡Pero está muy bueno:P

**Nadeshiko-uchiha** Me alegro de que te guste y espero que éste también te haya gustado.

**Kurenai: **Sí neji y Hinata son las puertas aquellas que hablaban :P Y la oruguita verde que habñlaba con la chica ¡Es Gai-Sensei! Había pensado poner a Lee, pero a él le reservo otro personaje muahahahah ¿por cierto como te llamas en fanfiction es que como no estabas logueada no se tu nik para mirar tus fanfics n.nU

**Daniela: **aquí te dejo otro capítulo para que lo leas, espero que te guste


	4. ¿Naruto?

**Disclaimers: **ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece, y la idea original de la historia es de Jim Henson (bueno, eso creo :P).

-Hablan los personajes -

"_Piensan los personajes" _

(Mis comentarios sin sentido)

_**Palabras con aclaración al final. **_

**Canción.**

**Capítulo 4: ¿Naruto?**

La chica se acercó tímidamente a su maestro para hacerle unas preguntas. - ¿Kakashi? ¿Podrías ayudarme? –El aludido levantó la vista de su libro mientras miraba a Sakura con su ojito feliz.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por vosotros? –Sakura meditó unos momentos y luego hizo la pregunta.

-¿Podrías indicarnos cómo llegar al castillo?

- ¿Así que quieres llegar al castillo? –Preguntó el peligrís.

–Menudo poder de deducción **_Sherlok_** -le dijo Pakkun aún acomodado en su cabeza.

El jounin ignoró al animal y prosiguió su discurso.

–Un ninja tiene que ver más allá de lo normal y no perderse en los caminos de la vida. Porque cuando ayudas a ancianitas en apuros, sueles llegar tarde a tus citas. –Sakura le miró con una venita en la sien

–Con esos consejos si que no voy a llegar a tiempo al castillo. -Dijo pensando en Sasuke y en lo que le estaría haciendo el sádico de su hermano. Cuando volvió a mirar al jounin éste ya había vuelto a su lectura del Icha Icha paradise.

–Él ya te ha dicho todo lo que te podía decir, deja una contribución en la cajita. –Dijo Pakkun.

Sakura miró el brazo extendido de su sensei que, sin dejar de leer sostenía un pequeño cofre de madera lleno de ropa interior femenina.

-¡Será posible! -Dijo Sakura. Ya totalmente enfadada.

-¡Eres un pervertido! –Y de un puñetazo mandó a Kakashi a volar por los aires. (Sí, ya lo sé, en la película la chica contribuye y le da un anillo al viejo, pero me gustaba más la idea de darle un guantazo :P)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La chica había salido por uno de los arcos, adentrándose en un laberinto vegetal. Altos setos tapaban la vista y hacían que pocos pudieran salir de allí. De repente unos rugidos aterradores empezaron a oírse por todo el lugar.

Sakura quiso acercarse para ver que estaba pasando, pero Shikamaru se alejó en dirección opuesta alegando que él era el cobarde número uno y no podría hacer nada.

-Oh, esta bien!

Exclamó Sakura molesta, no iba a tener más remedio que continuar sola. Empezó a seguir los rugidos, que cada vez se hacían más fuertes. Hasta que llegó a una pequeña explanada. Un enorme zorro de nueve colas se debatía en el centro de un círculo formado por espejos de hielo.

Sakura observó la escena petrificada, aquello le resultaba tan familiar. El de los espejos era Haku, pero eso era imposible ya que Haku estaba muerto. ¿Cómo podía ser que estuviese allí? Entonces recordó las palabras de Itachi: "Este lugar es la conjunción de tres mentes. La tuya, la mía y la de Sasuke. Y dentro del laberinto encontrarás una mezcla de las tres"

"_¿Estos son los recuerdos que yo tengo de Haku? ¿Y esa bestia es el Kyubi? Debo ayudar a Haku, o el Kyubi volverá a matarlo."_ Cuando estaba a punto de saltar al escenario para auxiliar al shinobi, se lo pensó mejor, en aquel laberinto las cosas no eran lo que parecían a simple vista. ¿Pero como podía luchar contra Haku? La última vez lo único que había hecho era quedarse mirando y Sasuke había estado a punto de morir. Pero la última vez no era la discípula de Tsunade…

Sakura salió corriendo de su escondite y de un puñetazo destrozó todos los espejos de Haku. Dejando al joven inconsciente en el suelo. El Kyubi al ver esto lanzo un potente rugido, pero poco a poco se fue transformando hasta convertirse en

-¡Naruto!

Exclamó Sakura sorprendida, Hacía tiempo que sabía que su compañero era el contenedor del Kyubi, pero no esperaba encontrárselo en aquel lugar.

-Gracias por ayudarme Sakura-chan. Esta vez Haku me lo estaba poniendo realmente difícil. Y tú que hace aquí ¿Ne? ¿Ne?

-Itachi ha secuestrado a Sasuke y debo rescatarlo. Me ha dado de tiempo trece horas, pero ya he gastado más de las que me gustaría. Sasuke podría… -Sakura no pudo contener las lágrimas de frustración.

Naruto miró apenado a la joven kunoichi. A pesar de todo, ella seguía enamorada del Uchiha y no podría hacer nada para que se fijase en él. Aún así el Jinchuuriki sonrió a la pelirrosa y puso una mano en su hombro.

-No te preocupes yo te ayudare a salvarlo. –Dijo mientras se daba golpecitos en el pecho con el pulgar. –Ya le salvé una vez y puedo volver a lograrlo.

La chica miró a Naruto con un gesto de verdadera gratitud. Él era realmente un amigo, pues a pesar de que sabía que ella nunca podría corresponderle él siempre estaba ahí para lo que la kunoichi necesitase. Sí, pasase lo que pasase, Naruto siempre estaba a su lado.

-Está bien, Vamos allá ¿Cómo llegamos al castillo?

Naruto pareció meditar durante unos instantes, para al final responder – ¡Ni idea! – Sakura miró a Naruto con una venita en la sien "_¡Ah! Nunca cambiará" _

-Mira que bonito, nuestros dos estudiantes juntos y en armonía.

-fi frealfenfe enfanfafor

-¿Qué dices? Habla claro mujer, que no te entiendo.

Sakura se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con dos extrañas puertas, que hubiera jurado que no estaban ahí hacía apenas un segundo. En una de las puertas podía observarse la cara de Jiraiya, pero tenía algo raro, una gran argolla de hierro pendía de sus orejas. Por otra parte en la puerta de al lado la cara de Tsunade sobresalía de la misma forma que la de Jiraiya, sólo que ella tenía la aldaba en la boca. Sakura al ver así a su maestra se apresuró a quitarle el enorme aro de la boca.

-Decía que sí, es realmente encantador

-¿Qué dices? ¿No te oigo nada?

-¡Que te calles viejo sordo!

-¿A quién llamas gordo?

-¡Sordo! ¡Sordo! ¡Sordo!

-¡Que no me llames gordo!

Sakura miraba la escena dividida entre la diversión y el horror del precioso tiempo que estaba perdiendo. Por su parte, Naruto se reía tirado en una esquina agarrándose las costillas.

-Perdonad -Dijo Sakura dispuesta a tomar las riendas de la conversación. ¿Qué puerta he de coger par llegar al castillo?

-Ni idea, nosotros sólo somos los aldabones. –Dijo Tsunade

-Y que he de hacer para pasar? –Preguntó la kunoichi mientras empujaba las puertas en un vano intento de abrirlas.

-Llama, y la puerta se abrirá.

-Esta bien –Dijo mientras se acercaba para volver a ponerle la argolla a Tsunade, No pasaría por la puerta de Jiraiya de ninguna manera, No se fiaba del viejo pervertido en absoluto.

-Aléjate, no vas a volver a ponerme esa cosa en la boca -dijo enfadada la Medic-nin

mientras apretaba firmemente los labios.

-¡Oh! ¡Está bien! Al final va a tener razón Naruto al decir que eres una vieja gruñona.

-¡Qué! -Exclamó molesta la godaime –¿A quien lamnas fumdnofa? –Sakura había aprovechado el estallido de rabia de su maestra para volver a colocar la aldaba en su sitio. Y con gran decisión llamó a la puerta. _"Menos mal que Tsunade no ha visto de verdad esta situación, me hubiera matado por llamarla vieja" _

La puerta se abrió con un chirrido, conducía a un frondoso bosque Sakura se adentró en él despacio, pues ya había tenido bastantes sorpresas desagradables. Naruto iba detrás de ella pisándole los talones.

Avanzaban lentamente y con cuidado, pero aún así Naruto no pudo evitar caer en una trampa, el suelo se abrió bajo sus pies y se volvió a cerrar igual de rápido. Tan rápido fue, que Sakura ni siquiera se percató de la desaparición de su amigo. Hasta que se dio media vuelta para preguntarle una cosa.

-¿Naruto? Naruto, ¿Dónde Estás?

Pero Naruto no podía responder porque ya no se encontraba en el bosque.

-¡NARUTO!! ¡SOCORRO!! ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!

Gritó la chica. Volvía a encontrarse sola en aquel horrible laberinto y no le gustaba, odiaba aquel lugar con todas sus fuerzas

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No muy lejos de allí Shikamaru estaba pensando en dar media vuelta para ayudar a Sakura, al fin y al cabo no se tiene una cita con Temari todos los días… Además él había cambiado mucho en todos esos años, ya no temía enfrentarse a nadie, ni siquiera a los Akatsuki. Entonces, ¿Por qué seguía obedeciendo órdenes de Itachi en aquel mundo?

-Porque eres la proyección mental de Sakura y Sasuke, y él te sigue considerando el cobarde número uno.

Shikamaru se dio la vuelta de golpe al oír aquella voz tras él.

-¡Itachi!

El Nara miró al moreno con desconfianza, ¿Qué querría ahora?

Como leyendo sus pensamientos, Itachi le tendió lo que parecía una bola de cristal.

-Quiero que le des esto a la chica.

Y haciendo un ademán cambió la transparente pelota en un jugoso melocotón.

-¿Qué es eso? No le hará daño ¿Verdad?

-Eso a ti no te importa.

-Pero Sakura es mi amiga y sería demasiado problemático hacerla daño.

-¿Tu amiga? Me parece muy bien, pero se lo darás o si no te mataré. Te recuerdo que sigues siendo sólo una proyección mental y que por lo tanto sigues siendo como ellos te imaginan. Un cobarde incapaz de enfrentarse a nada.

Shikamaru tomó la fruta entre sus manos, era cierto, en aquel lugar no era más que un cobarde, sólo porque Sasuke aún pensaba que lo era. (Hay que tener en cuenta que Sasuke acababa de volver y aún no había visto el cambio que se produce en Shikamaru)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por su parte Sakura había llegado a una parte más densa del bosque siguiendo unas voces que de allí provenían. Y lo que allí vio hizo que se le abrieran los ojos de la sorpresa seis o siete Sasori rondaban alrededor de un fuego saltando y cantando.

**When the sun goes down (when the sun goes down)  
And the bats are back to bed (and the bats are back)  
The brothers come 'round (the brothers come 'round)  
**(Cuando el sol se pone

y los murciélagos vuelven a la cama

los colegas salimos por ahí)

Cuando los marionetistas la vieron la metieron dentro del círclo que formaban alrededor del fuego para obligarla a bailar con ellos.

**I get out of my dirty bed (my dirty bed)**

**I shake my pretty little head (I shake my pretty little head)  
Tap my pretty little feet (tap my pretty little feet)  
Feeling brighter than sunlight (oh)  
Louder than thunder (oh)  
Bouncing like a yo-yo, wooh (oh)**

(Salgo de mi sucia cama,

agito mi pequeña cabeza,

pateo con mi pequeño pie,

sintiéndome mas brillante que el sol,

más alto que el trueno

botando como un yo-yo)

A Sakura no le sorprendió lo más mínimo ver como uno de ellos se quitaba una pierna y la usaba a modo de palo de golf, pero los ojos se le salieron de las orbitas por la sorpresa al ver como caía en sus manos la pelota que habían golpeado, que no era otra cosa que la cabeza de uno de ellos  
**  
Don't got no problems (no problems)  
Ain't got no suitcase (no suitcase)  
Ain't got no clothes to worry about (no clothes to worry about)  
Ain't got no real estate or jewelry or gold mines to hang me up.**

(no tengo problemas,

no tengo maletín

no tengo ropas de las que preocuparme

no tengo una posición social real, ni joyas, ni oro para colgarme.)

Sakura soltó la cabeza que volvió botando hasta su legítimo dueño, no se lo podía creer pero que se supone que era aquello ¿Cuál de las tres mentes estaba lo suficientemente enferma como para pensar en Sasori de esa forma. Tenía que** _estar realmente colgado._ **Cuando había luchado contra él había resultado ser un tipo realmente peligroso, pero ahora... aquello parecía un circo.****

I just throw in my hand (throw in my hand)  
With the chilliest bunch in the land (in the land)  
They don't look much (oh)  
They sure chilly chilly (oh)  
They positively glow glow, huh (oh)

(Yo simplemente tiro mi mano

con la **_peña_** más escalofriante de la tierra

no parecen gran cosa

ellos seguramente son fríos, fríos

ellos muy seguro que brillan, brillan.)**  
**

Antes de que Sakura pudiera darse cuenta, estaba en mitad de aquel extraño baile esquivando piernas, brazos, cabezas y demás partes volantes de los distintos Sasoris que se las pasaban felizmente los unos a los otros. Tan pronto veía a uno sin cabeza, como a dos que se la intercambiaban o a un tercero que jugaba al fútbol con la suya.

**  
Chilly down with the fire gang  
Think small with the fire gang (It's the only way)  
Bad heap with the fire gang (a smile a day keeps the doctor away)  
When your thing gets wild  
Chilly down**

(Relajándote con la panda del fuego

piensa por lo bajo con la panda del fuego (es la única manera)

mal amontonamiento con la panda del fuego (una sonrisa al día mantiene al medico alejado) cuando la cosa se vuelve salvaje relájate.)

A pesar de lo descabellado de la situación la música envolvió a La joven kunoichi haciendo que sintiera unas enormes ganas de ponerse a bailar en mitad de aquel círculo rodeada por los marionetistas. Tenía ganas de dejarse llevar y olvidarse de todo aquella locura.

****

Chilly down with the fire gang (Hey, I'm a wild child)  
Act tall with the fire gang (whoo, walk tall)  
Good times, bad food (yeah)  
When your thing gets wild  
Chilly down, chilly down

(Relajándote con lapanda del fuego (soy un chico salvaje)

actúa alto con la panda del fuego (wooo camina alto)

buenos tiempos mala comida

cuando la cosa se vuelve salvaje

relájate, relájate

Sakura empezó a patear el suelo rítmicamente con el pie, mientras movía ligeramente la cabeza al compás de la música. ****

Drive you crazy, really lazy, eye rollin', funky strollin', ball playin'  
Hip swayin', trouble makin', booty shakin', tripping, passing, jumping  
Bouncing, drivin', stylin', creeping, pouncing, shoutin', screamin'  
Double dealin', rockin', rollin', and a reelin'  
With the mackin' sex appealin'.  
Can you dig our groovy feelin'?

(conduce tu ojo loco, realmente vago, rodando, jugando a la pelota

moviendo las caderas, causando problemas, agitando las botitas, viajando, pasando, saltando, botando, conduciendo, estilizando, moviéndote sigilosamente, abalanzándote, gritando, chillando, desafiando doblemente, **_rockeando, girando_** y un con los creadores del sex appeal ¿puedes excavar nuestro **_profundo_** sentimiento? )

De repente lo que hasta ahora le había parecido descabellado se volvió frenético. El ritmo de la música a umentó y todos los chicos saltaban de un lado a otro moviéndose de una forma exagerada. Un pie golpeó a Sakura en la cabeza, lo que la hizo salir de su limbo y acordarse de Sasuke. Pero ¿qué se supone que estaba haciendo alli parada? Tenía que salir de allí y encontrar al chico por el que había sufrido tantos años de las manos del psicópata de su hermano.

**  
So when things get too tough (get too tough)  
And your chin is dragging on the ground (dragging on the ground)  
And even down looks up (down looks up)  
Bad luck heh heh,  
We can show you a good time (show you a good time)  
And we don't charge nothin' (nothin' at all)  
Just strut your nasty stuff,  
Wiggle in the middle yeh  
Get the town talkin', fire gang**

(Por eso cuando las cosas se vuelven demasiado complicadas y tu barbilla se está arrastrando por el suelo. E incluso arriba parece abajo. Mala suerte je, je.

Podemos ahcerte pasar un buen rato.

Y no cobramos nada(nada en absoluto)

Simplemente suelta todo lo desagradable.

Meneate en el centro

Alcanza el pueblo hablando, panda del fuego. )

Pero por desgracia para ella, los distintos Sasori no pensaban lo mismo porque se pusieron a intentar que la chica baialra con ellos llevándola de un lado a otro obligandole a danzar al ritmo de aquella música. Sin dejarla opción a negarse, (ni a negarse, ni a respirar, ni pararse, ni a nada) La chica en un intento desesperado le arranco la cabeza a uno de ellos y se la tiró a otro.

-¡eh! Se quejó el decapitado. ¡eso no vale! Sólo puedes lanzar tu cabeza! ¡Has hecho trampa! Ahora me tienes que dejar lanzar la tuya. ****

Chilly down with the fire gang (think small)  
Think small with the fire gang  
Bad heap with the fire gang (hey, listen up)  
When your thing gets wild  
Chilly down

(Relajándote con la panda del fuego

piensa por lo bajo con la panda del fuego (piensa por lo bajo)

mal amontonamiento con la panda del fuego (hey! escucha)

cuando la cosa se vuelve salvaje relájate.)

La chica miró horrorizada al ninja que se acercaba a ella para lanzar su cabeza, pero ella no era desmontable como él. No podía dejarse atrapar. Antes de que pudiera moverse se vio rodeada por todos los Sasoris que querían "lanzar" su cabeza. La joven en un intento desesperado por salir de allí, dio un terrible puñetazo al suelo haciendo que este se rompiera en mil pedazos por lo que muchos de los ninjas se cayeron al suelo, lo que aprovechó la pelirrosa para **_salir por patas._**

Chilly down with the fire gang (hey, shake your pretty little head)  
Think small with the fire gang (tap your pretty little feet)  
Good times, bad food (come on, come on)  
When your thing gets wild  
Chilly down

(Relajándote con la panda del fuego (agita tu pequeña cabeza)

piensa por lo bajo con la panda del fuego (patea con tu pequeño pie)

buenos tiempos mala comida (vamos, vamos)

cuando la cosa se vuelve salvaje relájate )

Corría seguida por los psicópatas que gritaban detrás suya cosas como

¡eh! no corras

¡vuelve!

¡nosotros también tenemos derecho a lanzar tu cabeza!

¡no huyas!**  
**

Cuanto mas gritaban más corría la joven, pero la estaban ganando terreno y entonces llegó a un muro. ¡oh no por allí no podría salir! ¿Qué haría ahora?

Aún oía los gritos de los otros, por lo que no los había perdido y lo más probable sería que llegasen en nada. Tan desesperada estaba que ni siquiera se acordó de la técnica de pegarse a los árboles y paredes que les había enseñado Kakashi.

Entonces como caída del cielo una cuerda se dejó caer desde lo alto del muro. La chica la miró incrédula, dudando si trepar por ella o no, pero los el grito de –ahí está- de uno de sus perseguidores la hizo decidirse y empezar a trepar. Tuvo que dar algunas patadas y soltarse más de una mano que se había quedado agarrada a su tobillo, pero al final consiguió trepar al muro y dejar atrás a sus captores en potencia.

**Chilly down with the fire gang (wooh)  
Think small with the fire gang  
Bad heap with the fire gang**

Relajándote con la panda del fuego (agita tu pequeña cabeza)

piensa por lo bajo con la panda del fuego

mal amontonamiento con la panda del fuego

Al llegar arriba oyó un pequeño ¡auch! Y una voz que dijo

-Es la segunda vez que me pisas en lo que va de día. ¿Para eso te ayudo?

Shikamaru la observaba tirado en el suelo.

-¿Has sido tú el que me ha ayudado?

-¿Ves a alguien más por aquí? Sí he sido yo, aunque seguro que esto va a ser problemático, Itachi me dará la vara un buen rato.

La chica miró a su compañero con una gran sonrisa -¡Eres genial Shikamaru! -Dijo con una sonrisa y se acercó a él para darle un beso, pero antes de que sus labios tocasen la mejilla del shinobi una trampilla se abrió en el muro bajo sus pies, dejándolos caer…

**Na: **

Joder que pedazo de trozo de cacho de canción si es que no podía alargar más lo que hacía la pobre sakura, porque eso en la peli pasa mas rapido, pero aquí era o lo alargaba indefinidamente o ponía una frase de accion por estrofa… (que es lo que he acabado haciendo al final…)

Bueno siento haber tardado, de verdad que lo siento, pero es que un monstruo horrible y malvado me tenía secuestrada en su innombrable cueva de los horrores. Mientras me torturaban salvajemente intentando extraer información de mi pobre cabecita para luego meter más información, para luego volver a extraérmela… En fin, traduzco: he estado muy liada con los estudios de la universidad y no he tenido tiempo de escribir…

Reviendo la peli para poder continuar la historia me he reído mucho con una escena en que el malo coge al niño y dice: -Le pondré Jarret en mi honor, tiene mis mismos ojos. Estuve a punto de poner algo parecido con Itachi y Sasuke, pero él quiere matarlo, no transformarlo en un goblin :P :P Aunque en este caso sería completamente cierto que tiene sus mismos ojos…

Bueno, que siento el retraso, tenéis derecho a flagelarme y a tirarme piedras, pero siempre desde el amor y el cariño ¿eh? De todas formas como ya he dicho, al estar liada con los estudios actualizaré lentamente, pero no os preocupéis que terminaré la historia (aunque tarde 100 años) jejje (Bueno tantos no)

Por cierto si encontráis algún fallo en la traducción de la canción o algo que se esté mal decídmelo porque esta canción no tengo yo muy claro lo que significan algunas cosas. ¡Malito David Bowie y sus expresiones coloquiales a las que añade juegos de palabras! Vamos que son imposibles de traducir para mi corto y escaso conocimiento XDDD

Por cierto dos :P en el próximo capítulo veremos la estelar actuación de Tenten (pobrecilla que papel mas chungo le ha tocado, a ver si averiguáis cual es lo que habéis visto la peli)

**Glosario:**

**_Sherlok: _**Obviamente se refiere a Sherlok Holmes el brillante detective de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

**_Estar colgado: _**En este caso se refiere a alguien que se ha drogado, justo después de hacerlo.

**_Peña, Panda: _**así se llama, coloquialmente, a un grupo de gente

**_rockeando, girando: _**En castellano no se aprecia el juego de palabras entre rockin' rollin' y rock and roll.

**_Profundo:_** bueno groovy en realidad es algo relacionado con tumbas, así que supongo que es otro juego de palabras intraducible…****

**_Pequeña cabeza: _**bueno más de lo mismo, **pretty little head** podría interpretarse como bastante pequeña cabeza o bonita pequeña cabeza. (Así que lo dejo en pequeña cabeza) y lo mismo para el pie de la siguiente línea.

**_Salir por patas: _**escapar, huir.

Ya sabéis que para cualquier duda de mi horrible y truculento vocabulario podéis preguntar, tirarme tomates o simplemente ignorar la palabra y seguir leyendo…

**Comentarios:**

**Nadeshiko-uchiha** Jajaj como ves te hice caso. Aunque me costó decidir dónde ponerlos… Y tampoco es que tengan mucho papel…

**Arely Uchiha**Gracias, me alegro de que te gustase. A ver que te parece el nuevo cap. (si es que lo lees porque con lo que he tardado n.nU

**Kurenai: **Okis, bueno ya me leeré alguno de tus fic, porque he estado algo ocupadilla. La verdad es que Kakashi no hace mucho pero es que en esa escena era el ideal, aunque me da pena que no tenga más papel. Los que más van a salir son Sakura, Naruto y Shikamaru Y más adelante también saldrán bastante Itachi (Normal, es el co-protagonista), Lee y ¡El personaje sorpresa que acompaña a Lee:P

**U-Itachi**Pues francamente no mucho n.nU ya dije que Sasuke era básicamente un personaje florero. En la película lo que secuestran es un niño y como es un bebé pues tampoco hace mucho… La historia es de la película "Dentro del laberinto" de Jim Henson.

**Daniela: **Me gusta que te guste (que lío :S) espero que este tb nn

**ZeldaTifa **Bueno he tardado un poquito (sí en mi mundo el tiempo es relativo, por lo que un poquito pueden ser meses y meses… uuU) pero aquí está la continuación espero que a ti también te guste y respecto a Gai sensei… Pobrecillo ya tiene bastante con tener el tamaño (y el color, dicho sea de paso) de un guisante.


End file.
